


Dark Gray

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pioggia [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, OOC, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gray è mutato in qualcosa di terribile.Prompt di We are out for prompt.Prompt: 1# Lluvia/Gray con dark!Gray: "Gray-sama, non farlo! Te ne pentirai!"





	Dark Gray

Dark Gray

< Lluvia ha amato quelle settimane in cui era sola con te, le sembrava di vivere una favola, una vera famiglia. Lluvia non ha perso la speranza quando sei scomparso. Lei è rimasta qui ad aspettarti, sotto la pioggia, in questo luogo deserto.

A Lluvia non importava essere ogni giorno più debole, non faceva caso alla sua febbre. Lluvia sapeva che tu saresti tornato da lei, ma…

Quello che ora Lluvia si trova davanti è uno sconosciuto. Non è il Gray-sama che lei conosceva. Il ghiaccio sembra aver cambiato il suo stesso corpo > pensò la ragazza, mentre Gray la sbatteva per terra, immobilizzandola col proprio peso.

"Gray-sama, non farlo! Te ne pentirai!" strillò Lluvia, mentre lui le strappava il vestito. Le strinse un seno dolorosamente, fino a farle male, dicendole: “Tu sei l’unica cosa che si mette tra me e il mio cambiare vita. Spazzerò via i demoni e cancellerò chiunque mi si metta davanti.

Però prima, piegherò te. Qui l’unica a pentirsi, sarai tu”.

Lluvia aveva gli occhi liquidi di lacrime, gridò, mentre lui le mordeva dolorosamente il collo.

< N-no! Questo non è Gray-sama… Lluvia lo sa. Dev’esserci un motivo, un modo per riaverlo indietro > pensò.


End file.
